


and sweetheart, its all for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Icing, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, how do u tag things, louis is a cutie with bows and lil ruffled tutus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you see, harry styles isn't your average twenty eight year old businessman. </p><p>sure, he's got a somewhat lavish home, a fast car, several massive hd tellys and a walk-in closet, a small practice golf course and a membership at the adjoining country club across the block to top it off. he's got a purebred cat for fuck's sake, a maid, designer curtains and patent leather furniture and custom flooring. pretty views and paintings. </p><p>but hes also got a pretty little boy named louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and sweetheart, its all for you.

**Author's Note:**

> literally my first thing ever. 
> 
> unbeta'd bc wow.

harry walks with quick stride across the landscaped gravel of his driveway, clicking the lock button on the benz's keys behind him without turning around. today had sucked, full of paperwork and data charts, broken fax machines and idiotic new interns who seemed to not have the slightest idea how to make a decent fucking cup of coffee. 

gripping the handle to his high dollar briefcase so hard his knuckles are a compressed white, harry scales the steps to his front door, avoiding getting nicked by a still well manicured bush that lines the walkway, grumbling a little under his breath as he shoves the key into the lock and twists. 

opening the heavy windowed mahogany door, a weight visibly lifts from the man's shoulders; greeted by the familiar scant of freshly cleaned countertops and expensive vanilla scented candles. shuffling out of his designer jacket, he twists the handle to the adjacent coat closet, hanging it up quickly before toeing off his loafers, smiling to himself a bit as he lines them up neatly with a teeny pair of light purple vans. 

closing the door behind him, harry finds perrie, his 'maid' and part time babysitter, gazing at him with her usual bright and cheery smile. there's a steady stream of what sounds like a bridgit mendler song cascading from a room upstairs, and harry chuckles a little as he flashes perrie a knowing smile. 

"dinner's in the oven, dear, and homework is done." she informs him happily, heels clicking on the hard floors as she finishes wiping down the granite countertop. 

"thank you," harry says, because really, what would he do without her?

"you can go on, pez, i know you have finals to study for," he grins, having known that perrie was in her final year of uni and how frustrating tests like that were firsthand. "and a boyfriend to get to."

perrie looks relieved, washing her hands and rinsing the cloth she'd used to wipe down the counter. 

"thank you, love," she breathes, pecking harry on the cheek before pulling her bag over her shoulder and starting toward the door. "lou was great today, h. getting loads better at his maths everyday." 

harry smiles genuinely, walking her out. he knows the trouble louis had been having with his times tables. 

"don't know what i'd do without you, pez," he breathes, hugging her briefly before she slips out of the door and down the stairs to her car. 

once she's driven out of sight, harry shuts and locks the door, turning on his heels as he starts toward the stairs, smiling as he follows the high, feather light voice belting out cheesy disney lyrics. 

you see, harry styles isn't your average twenty eight year old businessman. 

sure, he's got a somewhat lavish home, a fast car, several massive hd tellys and a walk-in closet, a small practice golf course and a membership at the adjoining country club across the block to top it off. he's got a purebred cat for fuck's sake, a maid, designer curtains and patent leather furniture and custom flooring. pretty views and paintings. 

but hes also got a pretty little boy named louis. 

harry had been barely twenty years old when his girlfriend of three weeks, jana, had informed him that she was pregnant and was fully intent on getting an abortion. harry was young, yeah, and he was nowhere near ready to have a child, but he'd immediately begged jana not to abort the baby, which he already felt was a part of him. he'd assured her that he would pay for everything, all the appointments and vitamins and things, would be there every step of the way through everything, and ultimately promising that the minute the baby was born, harry would take he or she and jana would never have to deal with either he or the baby again. she had reluctantly agreed, eventually.

nine months later, a wide eyed, shaky harry was handed a tiny blue bundle with no instruction or help. true to the agreement, jana had left the exact moment she could, leaving harry alone in a hospital room with a squirming baby boy and not the slightest idea of what he was doing.

of course, he'd went straight to his mum.

anne and his step father, robin, had welcomed the two with open arms, anne showing harry how to properly change diapers, make bottles and treat rashes and colic. she'd happily kept louis when harry had to go through the last stages of uni, and robin had put a good word in at the company in which he worked, which harry had excelled at, quickly moving up in work to an extremely well paying position. 

by the time louis was two, harry had bought the spacious house for the both of them, designing both a playroom and a bedroom himself for his little boy. he even had a swimming pool installed, and louis' own tiny footy course buit, because harry was especially keen on spoiling his baby rotten. whatever louis wanted, harry made sure louis got. 

when louis was three, harry had noticed how much his little boy preferred female friends over males, which, okay. harry was bisexual, had liked that kind of attention in both ways since as long as he could remember, really, and maybe his son just only took an intrest in girls. harry didn't have a problem with that, not at all. 

when he was five, though, louis started taking an interest in the colour pink, and girly perfumes and nail polishes. harry figured it was a phase, but he purchased the things his son wanted nonetheless. 

when louis was around the age of eight, harry walked in on his son putting perrie's red lipstick on himself in the mirror. also around that time, louis had started asking for dresses and skirts with ruffles, traded toy cars and plastic dinosaurs for barbie dolls and little handbags and demanded that his room must be painted pink.

and well, if louis was happy, harry was happy. 

two years later, and louis is a chatty, healthy, ten year old boy. he's always smiley and happy, full of a never ending kind of energy that quite reminds harry of a little ball of sunshine. his little ball of sunshine. 

peeking around the corner to peer into his son's room, harry's heart literally grows two sizes. maybe even three. 

there, twirling in time with the twinkling of the music, is his boy. 

he's barefoot, like always, little fuchsia painted toenails contrasting with the floor. he's got on one of his favourite little skirts, the short, purple tutu, and a light blue jumper, and he has a big bow of the same colour perched atop his caramel-haired head. 

he's got jasmine, the white, persian kitten harry'd bought him for his birthday a few months ago, held tight to his little chest as he skips across the room, giggling to himself as he tip-toes over a forgotten my little pony on his floor. he's pinned five or six brightly colored clips onto poor jasmine's fluffy head, the little bell attached to her studded collar tinkling as louis sashays, his little hips wiggling, still oblivious of his father watching him. 

harry's at a loss for words, a fond smile stretching over his face as he watches his child. its so endearing, harry hardly knows what to do with himself. louis is the most breathtakingly beautiful little thing harry has ever laid his eyes on.

and he doesn't know how he's gone all day without his boy. 

quietly walking over to the glitter clad ihome, harry taps the pause button on louis' ipod. 

 

louis turns to face him immediately, shocked at the loss of his music, and harry's heart melts for the millionth time when the boy gasps, face scrunching up in a huge smile. 

"daddy!" louis squeals, bending over to let jasmine out of his hold, who immediately scampers out of the open door and down the hall, and dashes over to his father. 

"hi, princess," harry greets, stooping down to wrap his hands around a beaming louis' hips, easily hoisting him up so the little boy's legs wrap around his waist, burying his little head in harry's neck almost on instinct. 

harry can feel louis' smile on his shoulder, knowing just how much he loved it when harry called him 'princess'. 

leaning back in harry's grip, louis beams at his father, hair mussed and bow sitting sideways on his head from nuzzling into harry's neck. and wow. 

"i missed you," louis pouts, even though its only been about six hours since he'd woken louis and taken him to school. 

"i missed you too, sunshine." harry muses, frowning. because he has missed louis, a lot. a little more than what would probably be considered normal. 

he leans forward and pecks louis lightly on the lips, louis still smiling-always smiling- as he plays with the shorter curls at the nape of harry's neck. and the way louis' tiny hands knead absolutely should not drive harry mad. 

"hey, lou," harry whispers after a while, efficiently changing the subject. he looks around the room as he whispers it, as if he's worried about someone else hearing them, even though they're obviously the only ones in the house. "someone came to my office today. said they were looking for you." 

louis looks absolutely shocked, bouncing up and down a bit as his eyes grow wide. and, bloody hell, his hips pinpoint harry's groin. 

"who, daddy?" louis asks, impatient. "who wanted to see me?" 

they've played this game a thousand times, but louis always seems clueless. 

"'s a secret. c'mere." harry beckons, and louis turns his head so his ear is close to harry's mouth. harry most definitely shouldn't want to roll the shell of it between his teeth. fuck. 

harry struggles to shake off his inexcusably terrible thoughts, instead continuing. "it was the..." he whispers, before tilting his head back toward the ceiling and shouting playfully, "tickle monster!!!" 

with that, harry lays louis on the floral patterned duvet atop his bed, hands moving in a blur as he tickles his sides, prideful with every giggle louis lets out, squirming as he tries to escape.

harry doesn't let up until louis is hiccuping out laughs, begging between them for harry to stop. and like. shit. 

harry finally lets up, pressing a kiss to his baby's forehead as he stands back up, chuckling a bit. 

"let's go have some dinner," harry rasps, using a comically deep voice. "tickle monster is hungry," 

louis laughs, high pitched and beautiful, reaching out to take harry's hand. "you're so silly daddy," 

"who is daddy?" harry, still in character, grumbles. "i have never heard of this 'daddy' person," 

louis giggles again, making grabby hands at harry to pick him up, immediately pressing a smaking kiss to harry's cheek when he complies.

louis does it all the time, is the thing, kisses him randomly. always wanting to be held and coddled by his dad since he was an infant. and harry absolutely adored it, loved having his baby in his arms more than anything. 

but now, the wiggling of louis' little hips against his own is a little less platonic. the feeling of his son's lips against his skin is a little less innocent. and the growing stiffening feeling in harry's pants is so, so wrong. 

harry walks a little too fast to the kitchen, hoping and praying with everything he has that louis' thigh won't slip down his waist and feel the semi that is likely visible through his trousers. 

setting louis down at the table, harry breathes a sigh of relief, walking behind the counter which thankfully sheathes his lower body from his son's view. as soon as he's out of louis' line of vision, he pinches himself hard on the leg, willing his erection to go away desperately, which seems to do the trick a bit. 

louis doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, busying himself with a colouring book and some crayolas that still lay on the table. 

harry flicks on the oven light, finding that perrie had prepared lasagna earlier, as well as steamed broccoli. harry is thankful for whatever higher power blessed him with this woman as his maid. 

harry heats up the meal, smiling as he hears louis humming happily while he colors the giraffe on the page purple. 

harry portions out the food onto two plates, ("my cinderella plate, daddy.") and makes his way over to the table, sliding louis' plate in front of him, along with a small glass of apple juice, before sitting down in the chair beside him. their table was decidedly too big for the two of them. 

harry begins to eat, all but moaning around the pasta as he shovels it into his mouth, before he notices louis scowling down at his plate. 

"daddy. what is this green... this green stuff?" he asks, sounding utterly disgusted.

harry can't help but chuckle around the food in his mouth. 

he swallows. "its broccoli, baby." he informs, taking a drink of water. "its a vegetable. you know that." 

louis scoffs, cocking an eyebrow as he looks up at his dad like he just sprouted an extra set of arms. "yuck. princesses don't eat vegetables," he declares, rolling his little eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

harry smiles fondly dispite himself because really, what was he going to do with this kid?

"they're good, love." harry insists, stabbing one of the stems of a peice on his own plate with his fork and raising it up to his mouth, chewing and swallowing like broccoli was the best tasting thing in the world. 

"see? daddy likes them." 

louis scrunches up his nose. 

"c'mon, eat at least one of them." harry reasons, trying not to sound pleading. 

louis crosses his arms. 

"i'm sure even repunzel ate her vegetables." 

louis raises his eyebrows, challenging. 

harry tries to fight the fond chuckle threatening to spill from his lips. "fine." harry says, pursing his lips in an over exaggerated pout, like he's about to actually start crying. "please, your majesty? eat one little piece? for me?" 

louis sits, unmoving, letting out a little "hmmph." harry juts his bottom lip out and crosses his arms, looking at the ground like he's being forced to tears with louis' unwillingness to vegetables. 

it's only a anout a minute before louis picks up the fork, and lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "fine, daddy. one."  
he huffs, stabbing at the broccoli as if he was poking a dead animal with a stick. utter disgust is etched onto his tiny, sharp features, and when he lifts the green to his mouth, he pinches his nose before he quickly shoves it in. 

harry claps, dropping the act, resisting a fond laugh at the face louis is making at the after taste. "see? wasn't so hard," he coos, watching the way louis rolls his eyes, flicking a piece of hair out of his face with forced indifference. 

"since you were such a co-operative princess," harry breathes with a flourish as he begins gathering their dirtied dishes, emptying the remnants of food and setting them into the sink. "some desserts should be in order, no?" 

harry doesn't miss the way louis' eyes light up, nodding eagerly as harry lifts the cover off the cake holder, revealing a dozen pink frosted cupcakes. 

harry chuckles a bit as he retrieves two and sets them on a paper napkin, not wanting to dirty any more dishes. louis comes bounding into the kitchen immediately after, hugging to harry's leg, burying his face into his father's upper thigh. harry's eyes widen a bit and he lets out a awkward coughing chuckle, quickly lifting louis by underneath his arms and sitting him on the counter. 

louis' mouth was mere centimetres from harry's still hard cock, and the latter has to press a hard, persistent hand into the bulge there to stop the thoughts that follow the sensation. 

when harry brings himself to look up at his boy, he's already digging into the cupcake, tiny feet swinging happily off the counter, framed by the fluffy ruffles of his purple skirt. his tongue slides out to lick up some of the icing around his mouth, but it doesn't help much, and when he beams up at his father, his little teeth are tinted pink. 

and fuck. fuckfuckfuck. 

"messy," harry tuts, kissing a bit of icing off of louis' nose, involuntary banging his hips against the counter in a way that he can only hope doesn't raise any questions. 

louis' eyebrows raise a bit, but he keeps eating at the cake, dipping a little finger into the icing on the top and wiping it on harry's chin, licking it off with a giggle. 

harry's breath hitches audibly, swallowing hard. the gesture should be just innocent, cute, and even though it is both of those things, it also has the elder's dick pressing hard into his zipper.

his brain is fuzzy, now, arousal too intense to avoid, so when he wipes a bit of icing onto louis' forehead, he's trying to keep the game just cute, thinking he's succeeded when he earns a giggle in response. 

however, it doesn't work, for next, louis is wiping the icing onto harry's mouth, kissing it off with a tiny peck. 

harry shakes his head, smiles and pecks louis back with a happy hum. 

louis isn't having it, though, apparently quite liking this game. he wipes a streak of the pink stuff on harry's cheek and licks it off again. 

harry can't laugh, then, breathing coming out in pants as he ruts against the counter with the feeling of his son's little tounge pressed against his face. 

he's so wrapped up in chasing this pleasure, he hardly notices one of louis' little toes pressing into his hard on when he ruts nack against the mahogany, raising an eyebrow and asking, voice sticky with icing. "daddy, what's that?" 

harry freezes, but forces himself to step back when louis' continues to prod his toe at harry's cock, investigating. 

"its, uh, it just..." harry stutters, before he decides that he can't do it. can't handle it, has to get himself off even though he may or may not regret doing this for the rest of forever. "s' what happens when daddy's happy, when you make him feel good." he drawls, hardly processing the words as he says them. can't. 

"i made you feel good?" the little boy asks, bouncing up and down on the counter top like that's the best thing he's ever heard. "with my icing kisses?" 

"with your icing kisses, yeah, love." harry pants, kissing louis' shoulder as he lays his head there, continuing his rutting, desperate. 

 

louis breathes out a happy little laugh, hands flying into his father's hair, foot still prodding at harry's dick like he's still trying to process this.

harry lets out a loud, desperate sounding grunt into louis' neck at the contact, and he swears he can feel louis frowning hard. 

"daddy, don't be sad," he says slowly, wrapping his short arms around harry's broad body, hugging him tight like he can't even stand the thought of his dad being upset. "i... i can give you more? more icing kisses, daddy, i'll make it better. don't be sad,"

harry can only nod helplessly, doesn't even let himself think about anything but his release and louis. always louis.  
"please, yeah. thank you baby." he says, wretching himself away from the counter top and stepping back, dark, lust blown eyes meeting wide, innocent ones. 

louis grins and smacks a kiss to harrys lips, before immediately getting more icing onto his pointer finger and dabbing it all over his daddy's face, immediately kissing them all off. 

"so good sweetheart, thank you," harry breathes, blatantly rubbing himself through his pants, focused on the little pair of lips kissing at his skin persistantly. 

it goes on like that, and harry is about for seconds away from cumming in his trousers, especially when louis starts going at his neck. 

"louis, honey," harry grunts, putting both his hands on the sides of his boy's face and pulling him back, finding himself smiling dispite it all when he sees how pink louis' lips are, equally as much from kissing as the dye of the sugary topping. 

"daddy, you feel better?" he asks, eyebrows pressed into a little worried line, mouth open into a small circle as he studies his father's face. he shits his gaze down, then, sees where harry is groping at his crotch. "why're you doing that, daddy?"

"it... it hurts, love. touching it makes it feel better." and harry has sealed it. he's in far too deep. 

"that's where your willy is, though." louis says, a bit confused when harry explains. he frowns, however, when harry lets out a sobbing moan as his hand works over his clothed cock. pondering shortly "would-...would icing kisses make it better?" 

harry nearly cums at those words, nodding as he wipes louis' fringe out of his eyes. "i think that would make it a whole lot better, sweet baby." 

louis lights up at that, hopping down of the counter, cupcake in hand. 

the fact that louis doesn't even have to kneel, only has to tip his head down the slightest to be eye level with harry's crotch, has harry cursing under his breath. 

louis gets right to work, taking some icing in hand and wiping it over harry's bulge with petite, careful fingers. that alone makes harry throw his head back, mouth falling open limply as his son starts kissing over his hard-on, innocent little pecks that make harry's lungs feel like their filling with water or something equally as heavy, pleasure sparking all the way down to his toes. "yeah, so good, baby," he drawls, making louis smile against the dark fabric of his jeans. 

after a few more kisses and happy little noises from louis, harry knows he won't be able to take it a second longer. he needs to feel this without the barrier of clothes. 

"lou, sweetheart, can i take my trousers off? so i can feel your kisses better?" he manages to ask, rubbing his fingers through louis' hair, knuckles bumping against the big bow that's still clipped there. 

"yeah, okay daddy. wanna make you stop hurting." louis says in a tiny voice, kissing harry's hip. honestly, harry is one hundred percent sure that his baby is an actual angel.

he's got his pants down fast, but takes a bit more time with his boxers, lets louis kiss some icing off of the damp fabric to get a taste of his precum. 

"gonna take my boxers off, now." harry says softly, thumbing at louis' little cheek that's still got a bit of icing in it. the lad only nods, leaning into harry's touches with an almost blissed-out expression. 

Harry moans openly when his cock is freed, shifting his underwear down his thighs, looking down to louis and finding that he's eyeing his father's dick with an unreadable expression. 

"you alright, baby?" he asks, prepared to stop this immediately if louis is even slightly uncomfortable, no matter how desperate he is to get off. 

"yes! yes i'm okay," louis assures, flashing a smile up at harry in confirmation. "just... your willy is very big,"

harry smiles softly, overcome with fond for his boy even when he's got him on his cock, seconds away from cumming all over himself. "s'alright," he says in response, and that's all he gets out, until louis is kissing a dab of icing off of the tip of his dick. 

harry's whole body tenses, the sensation ripping at his nerve endings in the most pleasurable way. "making daddy feel so good, princess," he says gutturaly, and louis pouts a bit when harry knocks his bow out of his hair in his blissed out state, but is spurred on by the nickname, continuing to slather his daddy's dick in icing and licking it off, now, finding that its much easier as well as faster.

"yeah, baby, so good for daddy, always so good," harry babbles, heat already coiling low in his stomach at the moment louis' tongue touches his cock, fighting to keep his hips still. 

louis is smiling as he keeps licking at harry's cock, humming. 

harry looks down, and what he sees literally knocks the breath out of him. pink stained lips are now stretched around the tip top of his cock, suckling lightly, blue eyes locked on his daddy with an unsure expression. "such a pretty little princess, louis, love you so much," 

louis loves praise, feeds off of it, even, so when harry says that, louis wraps a hand around harry's girth in a way he isn't even sure is right, but fuck, it is. 

"gonna cum, baby." harry says, even though louis obviously hasn't a clue what that means, as the sight of louis' tiny fingers not even fully reaching around his member was just too much, and he hardly has time to pull louis' head from his cock before he's cumming, thick spurts of white that for the most part land right atop Louis' little tongue. 

-

that night, once he's got louis all bathed and cleaned, swimming in harry's ratty old ramone's t-shirt he's always so set on sleeping in (bow positioned back on his head, even to harry's questioning,) cuddled into harry's neck atop his chest, letting out little sleepy mewls, harry is sure this is what he lives for. he's about to fall asleep, at peace with everything with his soft little boy all protected in his arms, when a tiny, drowsy squeak vibrates against his neck. 

"daddy?" 

"yes, princess?" 

"i like your icing the best." 

 

fin.


	2. whatever you want, wherever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "panties are louis’ favorite thing. he’s told harry so.
> 
> “they’re very pretty, and i can even wear them to school!”
> 
> the sight of louis in them for the first time was enough to get him off, admittedly guiltily, for weeks."

harry's smiling as he follows louis' skipping footsteps up to the front door, clutching shopping bags in his hands as he listens to his boy chatter on about how cute those puppies were in the window of the pet shop and "please daddy, please, jasmine needs a friend, she's lonely while i'm gone to school," followed by a sudden gasp and a tug on his finger. "he could be aladdin! _daddy_.” harry just shakes his head fondly, rattling off the signature “we’ll have to see, baby,” which almost always means “wait until next trip”.

louis is satisfied with that, of course, giving a twinkling little smile as harry sets the shopping bags down on the front steps, to unlock it, louis twirling around on the welcome mat, fascinated by the way his pink dress flows out around his little legs.

louis immediately runs indoors when harry’s got it unlocked, tiny legs almost tripping over the long rug in the hallway in his haste to get up to his bedroom. “daddy, c’mon!” he chirps, already at the top of the stairs, and really, harry would like to know where in the world louis got his endless energy. “coming, sweetheart.”

harry totes the bags upstairs, almost all of which are either pink or purple, or some other bright, cheery color.

 he sets them all down in louis’ floor; one from aero, two from justice, a large accessory bag from build a bear, ( _daddy_ , this skirt matches mine. we _have_ to.” ) and another few from that little boutique on the corner.

harry _loves_ taking louis out shopping.

he lives for it, he’s sure. watching the way his baby’s face lights up when he eyes a little plush pony, how he claps and points excitedly at a blouse or a flowy, ruffled skirt. he adores how louis is so eager to try them on, rushing to the dressing room with a huge grin, posing for his daddy.

okay, (among other things,) harry likes that a little too much.

“i want to sleep in my new nightie tonight.” louis announces as he slips off his little sparkly toms, already shifting through the bags, breathing out a happy sigh when he retrieves the silky pink thing, laying it gently on the floor before looking in another bag, the justice one, and pulling out a cute little floral skirt. “and i want to wear this tomorrow.”

harry freezes, fists immediately tightening on the hello kitty t-shirt he was currently folding. “lou baby, you have school tomorrow,” he breathes gently, because he really, really doesn’t want to tell him, slowly reaching up and running a hand through louis’ long fringe.

louis swallows hard, taps his little socked foot on the floor in that way that’s always a tell-tale sign of a meltdown waiting to happen. “so?”

harry breathes out, a single, heavy breath through his nose. this is the conversation he hates more than anything. “you know why. you have to wear your pants, honey, it-“

“but i don’t _want_ to wear pants!” louis cries, and harry flinches, because there it is.

you see, if harry had it his way, louis would always be in one of his pretty dresses. would always be smiley and happy in a skirt, giggling in a pair of patterned leggings. but, most unfortunately, the world is a cruel place.

harry is not about to send louis off, where harry isn’t there to protect him, to be subjected to what he knows would happen to his baby.

“louis…”

“daddy, it isn’t _fair_ ,” louis squeaks, and harry feels his heart rip with every tiny tear starting to stream down louis’ face. “el-eleanor gets to wear her skirts to school, and jade wea-wears her hello kitty sandals that match mine,” he’s hiccupping over his words, now, balling up his fists to wipe hard at his eyes, but gives up. “why can’t i wear them? why can’t i be pretty, too?”

“lou, baby,” harry whispers, reaching out, but louis pushes him away.

“don’t.” he mutters, nose crinkling up.

sobs wracking through his tiny body, louis proceeds to fall to the ground, turning his back to his father and pulling his knees up to his chest, crying into them.

harry really has to strain to hear it, but louis is whimpering, over and over, the same six words.

“i just want to be pretty.”

harry shakes his head, quickly clambering forward on his knees, crushing several shopping bags under them in his haste to get to louis. he immediately wraps the tiny boy in his arms from behind, pulling him into his lap, turning him around and tucking him tight into the security of his chest.

“louis, you are the most beautiful boy i have ever seen.” harry states, tucking his baby’s head into his neck like he did when louis was just an infant.

louis shakes his head, snuffling hard into harry’s neck. “no, that’s, that’s just _it._ boys can’t be beautiful. boys, boys can’t be princesses, can’t like bows or glitter. _”_

harry shakes his head, swallowing hard, clinging to his son even tighter. “louis. look at me. _look at me_ , sweetheart.”

he complies, albeit slowly, eyes red and bloodshot, little face completely soaked with tears, teary blue looking up into his dad’s protective green uncertainly.

“you’re my princess, a gorgeous boy, the prettiest in the world. you can like whatever you want to, you can dress however you want to. it doesn’t matter that youre a boy, you look pretty in it all, even your school pants. i promise, baby doll.”

louis shakes his head, letting out a helpless whimper. “then why can’t i wear my dresses to school?”

harry deadpans, face going completely serious as he gather’s louis’ tiny hands in his own large ones.

“because some people are awful, sweetheart. some people don’t care about how other people feel. some people are mean when they have no reason to be, and i’m not at school with you to protect you from them, and it scares me.”

louis lets out a shaky breath, before burrowing himself back into the familiar safety of his daddy’s neck, wordlessly letting himself be held.

harry runs his hands up and down louis’ back in soothing patterns, kissing the top of his head repeatedly.

“i love you very much. my princess, my pretty baby boy,” he coos, until he finally gets louis’ breath to start settling into a more normal pattern, reduced to a hiccupping breath every so often.

they sit like that for so long harry loses track of time, though he could care less, holding louis in his arms, rubbing his back and whispering praise.

he thinks louis has fallen asleep, warm and still in his arms, when he lets his fingers trail just a little bit too low, skirting over his upper thigh and a fraction under his dress.

louis shivers, fists balling tighter in harry’s t shirt.

he’s clearly awake, now, for harry can feel the light flutter of his eyelashes against the nape of his neck.

he rests his hands on louis’ back, holding them so they’re almost on his shoulders, not letting them slip down any further.

harry would be lying if he said his touches weren’t a little too lingering after the whole icing incident, but this is the first time louis has responded. he feels guilty, but undeniably aroused all the same; has to fight himself not to just grip his son’s little ruffle-covered hips and pull them down against his crotch, where he’s guiltily sporting at least a semi.

“daddy… why’d you stop?”

harry’s eyes open comically wide at the sound of his son’s little sleepy voice, a bit raspy from crying.

harry coughs himself out of it, though his hands are clearly shaking when he starts to drag them down louis’ little back again.

louis sighs in happiness, but harry _swears_ he feels a pout in his son’s lips when he doesn’t let his hands go any farther than the (surprisingly curvy and defined) line of his waist, and wiggles his bum.

wiggles his goddamn bum.

harry’s shocked into a daze, hands frozen, as is his entire body.

he doesn’t know how long he stays like that, but it’s obviously long enough for louis to get agitated with him, whining out a long, “daaaaddy,” and pushing his ass back even further, not at all used to not getting what he wants right when he says so.

harry gulps, curses himself quietly, and lets his hands trail lower and lower, until they’re right on the swell of louis’ bum.

louis goes absolutely lax, melting limply into harry’s chest with a happy purr.

harry’s breath hitches, fingertips starting to move in small circles over the soft fabric to their own accord, causing louis to breathe out a happy sigh, pressing a quick kiss to harry’s neck.

harry does that for a long while, cock growing stiffer and stiffer with every little contented noise from louis, plucking a bit at the waistband of what harry knows are a little pair of panties.

panties are louis’ favorite thing. he’s told harry so.

“they’re very pretty, and i can even wear them to school!”

the sight of louis in them for the first time was enough to get him off, admittedly guiltily, for weeks.

louis smiles, a small one that harry can feel on his shoulder, and reaches back with a dainty hand, lifting up the bottom of his dress.

harry makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, eyes glued to his son’s ass, unmoving.

harry remembers buying these, remembers watching louis pick them out. they’re bikini cut, with white lacy trim along the waistband and around his legs, remembers, though he can’t see it, that there was a little cupcake right on the front of him. harry bites hard on his lip to keep himself from groaning at the thought of louis’ little prick, hardly making a tiny bulge beneath the cute little cupcake.

louis fills them out well; the white fabric hugs his full ass in the perfect way, thick little thighs framed with the dainty, soft lace. it looks delicious. harry can’t even bring himself to feel guilty about it anymore.

harry must be taking too long, again, because with an impatient huff, louis is grabbing harry’s hands with his own and placing them right atop his bum, one on each round cheek.

harry can’t help it, he moans a bit at the forwardness of the gesture, wondering if louis has the slightest idea what he’s doing, or if his son had just been born a little minx.

it doesn’t matter, for harry’s following through before he even realizes, light, dancing movements of his fingertips long gone, in their place kneading, groping hands, cupping louis’ cheeks and grabbing at them in earnest. “look so good in your panties,”

“so pretty, baby boy. such a cute little bum,” harry’s saying, relishing in the sudden harshness of louis’ breathing.

louis continues to push back into harry’s hands, desperate for something he isn’t even sure of, knowing only that the sensation is something new and impossibly good.

“look at that,” harry muses, pulling louis’ cheeks apart with his hands still separated from bare skin by the soft fabric of his panties, watching the cleft of his boy’s little bum open up and stretch under his hands. 

louis whines, and harry feels something poking him in his lower abdomen. there’s no question, really, of what it is, and it makes harry smile, drop a soft kiss to his boy’s temple. he’s making him feel good, and harry thinks, vaguely, that that’s the reason why he can’t manage to feel guilty about any of this anymore.

“is daddy making you feel good?”

louis nods into his neck, breath hard and labored as he starts to rut forward, figuring out quickly that pressure against his hardening dick is unimaginably good.

louis isn’t asking questions, or acting nervous in the slightest, which is a little surprising to harry, though he figures his boy knows quite a bit about erections just from that incident in the kitchen.

harry bites on his lip at that realization, and starts moving his hips gently against louis’.

“dad- _oh_ , daddy,”

louis gasps, fists tightening in harry’s shirt as his little hips start to roll forward in response, harry still groping and playing with his little ass as he matches the slow rhythm.

“there you go, angel,” harry coos, feeling the unevenness of louis’ breaths against his chest, the little stutter of his hips.

harry slides louis’ panties off down to his bent knees in one motion, hands immediately going back to work at louis’, now naked, bum.

louis is loud, letting out pleased little “uh”s as he gets off on his daddy toying with his ass.

“such a good boy,” harry praises, not too far from cumming, himself.

louis whimpers in response, and harry considers briefly before he pulls louis’ bum cheeks apart with one hand.

louis’ hole is pink and tight, clenching around the unexpected cool air hitting the sensitive spot, and harry moans at the sight.

“daddy?” louis squeaks, obviously confused, now, but his hips are still going at it, chasing his little orgasm.

“s’alright, princess, daddy’s just looking,” harry bites out, with a kiss to louis’ forehead. “my pretty little princess, lou, such a good boy, daddy loves you so much,”

louis is coming, then, fast and hard. his little body seizes up for a moment, before he goes suddenly limp in harry’s arms, shaking with the aftershocks.

the sight of louis’ little hole, clenching on nothing as the voy comes undone, and the pressure on his cock from louis, is enough to drive harry over the edge, too, and with one, two, three more rolls of his hips, he’s coming hard in his trousers, hugging louis close to him.

he holds louis through the quakes of his first orgasm, kissing his face and telling him how good he was, pulling his panties back up and rubbing at his back.

harry gives him a warm bath, that night, and louis insists that he come in too. surrounded by warm water, with a sleepy little louis pressed into his chest, harry thinks he has all he needs.

 

~

 

(three weeks later, when harry’s got louis sat in his lap, watching reruns of austin & ally from harry’s armchair, aladdin and jasmine each claiming one of his shoulders, harry holds louis close and _knows_ he has all he needs. and even more.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh its finally up! 
> 
> i'm soso sorry for the wait, lovebugs, but i hope this maybe makes up for it. :) 
> 
> muaaahhh.
> 
> on tumblr at: larrywouldbenice  
> on insta at: larrylarryquitecontrary

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part 2 my friends!!! 
> 
> on tumblr at: larrywouldbenice
> 
> and insta at: larrylarryquitecontrary
> 
> (comments and kudos would reaaaally tickle my pickle♡)


End file.
